Plan B
by mcseveride
Summary: What if Shay had gone with her Plan B as detailed in Ep 19...
1. Chapter 1

Plan B

**Since episode 19 aired I have been obsessed what would have happened had Shay's dad not intervened and paid for her insemination. Hopefully it would have been something a little bit like this.**

Kelly Severide's cell buzzed.

"Shay - whassup?"

"NOW Kelly - home NOW!" the call was disconnected.

Severide grinned as he collected his gym stuff and headed back to the apartment that he shared with colleague and best friend Leslie Shay. He adored her, and trusted her with his life. Now he had a chance to repay some of it by giving her something that was unaffordable for her the traditional way. A baby. Shay was a lesbian and had been preparing to have a baby with her ex girlfriend when they split up. Shay felt her biological clock ticking like a Tahitian drumbeat. She wanted Kelly to father her baby, good genes and good looks. She couldn't afford insemination so it had to be au naturale-her ex had vetoed that but with her out of the picture Shay could turn back to Kelly.

He quietly turned the key in the lock, pushed the door open. The apartment was in darkness apart from a note on the kitchen table lit by a spotlight. The instructions were familiar

Go into your room

when you're ready say my name once

you'll hear your door open and footsteps

you will be mounted

finish inside me as quickly and efficiently as possible

I will leave you, and I will need my space, probably to cry

PS I put clean sheets on your bed - the other ones were icky

Kelly grabbed a beer from the fridge and climbed the stairs to his room. He glanced at Shay's room - her light was on. He inhaled deeply.

"Shay" he said

"We agreed! When you're ready!"

"I am..." He'd been hard the whole drive home.

Kelly went into his room, pulled off his t shirt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans...before lying down on his bed. He was so hard it hurt. He loved Shay so much but knew she could never be his. He looked towards the door as he heard her footsteps.

"Jesus Kelly turn out the light I don't want to see it!"

"Shit...Shay...sorry" He pulled the off switch on his bedside lamp.

He heard her padding across the floor...hand feeling out for the bed...she found his thigh and his cock got harder.

"Shay?"

"Don't speak!"

"You want to kiss or stuff?"

"Not unless you shave and wear perfume. Shut up Severide"

Kelly felt her straddle him and her hand on his cock guiding it to the entrance of her vagina. If he wasn't mistaken she was wet. He groaned loudly as she sat on his length. He knew she was technically a virgin...she had never had a man's penis inside her.

"Oh fuck...uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh"

"Kelly I swear - shut up!"

Kelly tried his hands on her hips

"I told you!"

"Shay I can't just! Oh...ffs...Sorry but I have to do this"

Kelly flipped Shay onto her back and kissed her neck as he thrust into her, grinding his hips.

"Severide!"

Shay slapped him on the back a few times before groaning as Kelly hit every sweet spot she had.

"You bastard, this isn't happening!"

"I want this to be good I love you" Kelly murmured into her ear as he tried to angle his thrusts to press against Shay's clit.

Shay screamed and clawed wildly at Severide's shoulders as she orgasmed heavily, bucking up to meet his thrusts. He moaned loudly as he ejaculated into her.

"Oh fuck, Kelly! What did you just do to me!"

Kelly rolled over onto his back

"I'm still gay"

"Shay"

"Uh huh?"

"I know you said, about going to your room and stuff but...I'd like you to stay here...please...I don't mind if you cry...and...probably best you don't stand up for a while if you get my drift...you know...science stuff"

Shay rolled over onto her side and didn't react when Kelly spooned in behind her, resting his chin between her neck and shoulder.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Shay?"

"Uh huh...?"

"We can do it again if you want to, you know, to make sure"

"Go to sleep Kelly"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kelly?"

"Well?"

"It didn't take, test was negative - all 5 of them actually"

"Damn, I'm sorry..."

Kelly knew what he wanted to say next, but couldn't quite articulate the words coherently. He smiled when Shay next spoke.

"So I'll monitor my cycle and we try again OK?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Kelly"

"Uh?"

"A simple OK will suffice"

3 weeks later, Kelly was preparing a salad when the apartment door burst open, Shay came rushing in, grabbed his hand and led him up their spiral staircase.

"Shay?"

"Shhhhhhh!"

Shay took him to her room and pushed him down onto her bed

"Whoah!" Kelly grinned.

"Hands!"

"What?"

"Give me your hands - I'm going to avoid a repeat of last time..."

Shay took his wrists and snapped handcuffs on them either side of her bedpost.

"Huh?" Kelly's blue eyes flashed surprise. Shay raised her eyebrows.

Next she took a scarf and wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes, making sure he could still breathe.

"Shay why are you blindfolding me - don't get me wrong I'm happy - but why?"

"Because I don't want you looking at me while we have sex it would be too weird Kelly!"

"You can see me!"

"The eyes Kelly - it's too emotional. Will you stop talking I'm losing the moment here"

Shay straddled him and lifted his t shirt up baring his chest, Kelly wriggled helping her release it under his back. Next he felt her fingers on the buttons of his jeans. She popped them open and carefully released his stiffening cock. Kelly moaned and struggled with his ties, bucking his hips up as Shay carefully handled his erection. As before she guided him to her vagina and slid slowly down onto his length - he barely stifled a gasp. Shay placed her hands on his chest and began to ride his cock slowly but deeply, twisting her hips to alter the angle that Kelly entered her. She ground hard against him and leant forwards taking his nipples in her mouth in a way that Kelly had never experienced before. Kelly groaned loudly as Shay gently bit his nipples in her teeth one after the other, smiling inwardly as she saw the shape his mouth was making. She increased her movements, moving faster and harder, riding his length as he gasped and groaned underneath her.

"Oh fuck...fuck...Shay...! FUCK I'm coming - I can't stop!"

"DO IT!" Shay screamed out as she convulsed around his cock, her orgasm consuming her whole body as she writhed on top of him as he emptied himself inside her.

They lay for a few minutes saying nothing, Shay's head on Kelly's heaving chest, the only sound his breathing.

"Shay?"

"Uh huh?"

"Can I have my arms back please, starting to seize up a little..."

Shay smiled, removed the blindfold and kissed his nose.

"I'm keeping you prisoner here until I'm pregnant. You're mine"

"I've always been yours Shay, you know that. I love you"

Shay had a faraway look on her face. She reached for the key and unlocked the handcuffs. Kelly wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over to cuddle, kissing her hair.

"You think that worked?"

"Hope so"

"Me too - been saving myself for you...not used to..." Shay interrupted

"Too much information Kelly..."

"Shay?"

"What?"

"Boy or girl?"

"A healthy baby - other than that I don't mind"

"Shay?"

"Kelly - what now? Honestly!"

"Something I didn't tell you...my mom and dad...are both twins..."

Complete silence.

"Shay? You ok?"

"My mom is a twin too Kelly, not my dad though...but his siblings were..."

Kelly squeezed her and planted another kiss on her head.

"We might need to get a bigger car you think?"

"Well I am NOT allowing our baby/babies - however many - in that Camaro. Never!"

"I love you Shay"

"Love you too Kelly"

"Shay?" Shay sighed and nudged Kelly hard in the ribs.

"When you use those handcuffs with girlfriends...do you take pictures?"

"Go to sleep Kelly"


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly rolled over in his bed instinctively reaching his arm out for Shay - the bed was empty...momentarily he was alarmed until he heard the shower going in his en suite.

She appeared minutes later, wrapped in a towel, smiled before getting back into bed next to him.

"You ok?"

"Yes...just...well..."

"Were you sick again?" Kelly gently rubbed Shay's belly and kissed her forehead.

Shay nodded, lay back on her pillow with one arm underneath it, and closed her eyes.

Kelly looked at her...full of admiration, heart bursting...she was perfect...and finally...finally...she was his...as much as was possible...but he'd made her ill, he felt terrible that he couldn't share how she was feeling, he kissed his fingers and carefully pressed them to her mouth. Ever since they found out, Kelly would not let her sleep alone. Shay would wake, her bed or his bed, move rooms wanting some space but inevitably when she woke Kelly would be there by her side.

"Stop watching me"

"Can't help it. You're beautiful"

"I'm not I'm hideous...I'm a vomit bloated meringue"

Kelly took her in his arms, kissing her hair and whispering soothing words. They lay in silence for a while.

"Kelly?"

"Uh?"

"I'm REALLY horny"

Kelly propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her with a grin. Shay wouldn't open her eyes. She knew he was smiling.

Kelly pulled the duvet back and planted soft kisses on Shay's belly.

"Hey there...what are you doing to mommy little thing" he whispered.

He felt Shay's fingers in his hair, caressing...encouraging...he hesitated but only briefly, planting more kisses on her tummy before moving down between her legs. He rubbed his stubble up and down her soft skin...silently moaning at her sweet scent. He used his hands to carefully part her legs, planting kisses up the insides of her thighs. He took her silence as permission to continue...well her mouth was silent but her fingers were clawing runes into his scalp. He realised that he was shaking...he'd gone down on a lot of ladies in his time, but this time it was important that he got it absolutely right...

He softly blew warm air at Shay's clit and inwardly grinned when her hips bucked up. Tentatively he stuck his tongue out and pressed it against her clit, licking short soft strokes up and down, before circling her swelling bud and taking it in his mouth. Shay groaned loudly as Kelly suckled her clit in his mouth. He thought he would lose his ears the way her hands were mauling him. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and resumed long leisurely licks up and down her clit. She tasted delicious...he thought he would drill a hole through his mattress. He slid his hands under her buttocks lifting her up...pushing his tongue inside her, fucking her with it. It was driving him insane...she was mewling...all he wanted was to pleasure her. In that moment it felt that his life existed purely to pleasure her. He sucked on her clit, alternating with quick, hard licks up and down, round and round...pressing the tip of his tongue against her bud and wiggling it hard and quick...

Shay screamed as she orgasmed...bucking up hard and nearly taking Kelly's teeth out. She held his head hard against her as she came, wave after wave engulfing her. Kelly groaned as he tasted her cum in his mouth.

Hours passed...well that's what it felt like to Kelly, probably only a few minutes truth be told.

"You're good, I mean "WOW" good..." Shay murmured eventually, releasing her grip on Kelly's hair.

"It takes two"

Kelly planted a kiss on her tummy before pulling himself up the bed to lie next to her. Her eyes were closed, she wouldn't look at him. He carefully pushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She was glowing. In all senses of the word. Radiant. Kelly felt this was the happiest moment in his life. Well perhaps second - best moment was when Shay had told him she was pregnant.

"I adore you. You have NO idea how much. I have wanted to do that to you for SO long...thank you"

Shay groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"What?"

"I'm embarrassed!"

"Don't be!" Kelly frowned...

Shay rolled over into a ball, all curled up, her back to Kelly. Kelly moved in behind her, trying to untangle her limbs, with limited success. He pressed kisses all over her shoulders and neck until eventually she began to ease a little. His hands snaked down to her belly, softly stroking it as he kissed her ear and neck.

"You're everything to me"

"You won't say that when I weigh 200 lbs"

Kelly playfully bit her neck

"Ow!"

Shay jabbed him hard in the ribs with her elbow.

Kelly was sated. Normally, with other women, he would expect quid pro quo...but he was so happy at giving Shay satisfaction, he wasn't bothered that his erection didn't warrant any attention.

"Kelly?"

"Uh?"

"I'm all tingly"

Kelly kissed her hair, then her ear

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"Kelly?"

"Uh?"

"I'm hungry"

"I'm not, I just ate..."

Another hard jab in the ribs, Kelly grunted.

"Order pizza...fries...corn cobs...the works"

"It's 10am!"

"I don't care!"

Kelly lay back and looked at the ceiling

"I don't think they deliver at this time - I'll drive round ok"

"In that case get me an iced cappuccino and some donuts too. Oh and sushi!"

"Pizza, donuts, coffee and sushi..." Kelly slowly sat up, ran his hands through his tousled hair, looked across at Shay and smiled.

"You're eating for more than two huh?"

Shay met his gaze and smiled back.

"Won't know until the next scan..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly pressed speed dial 1 on his cell and it was answered within seconds.

"Shay! Where are you?"

"Molly's. Kelly - why?" Shay responded.

"I've ordered Chinese food, thought we could watch Prometheus together - we're off tomorrow!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Shay?"

"I've kinda hooked up with someone Kelly...going to stay at hers tonight..."

Silence.

"Kelly?"

"Who is she?"

"Friend of an ex"

"You looked her up?"

"I met her at my ante-natal class actually..."

"You're using the ante-natal classes to hook up with girls?"

"Kelly..."

"I don't want you to. Please Shay - come home. Come home to me"

"I knew this would happen..."

"Shay please...don't do this..." Kelly felt tears pricking his eyes

"Kelly you're my best friend and you'll be the father of our child but I am a gay woman and I have needs. My hormones are fucked up enough what with being pregnant. I need time with a girl!"

"I can satisfy you! I've proved that!"

"It's not the same Kelly!"

"I'll call Corinne she said she'd be up for a threesome with us!"

Silence

"Shay?"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that Kelly! Unbelievable!"

"What?"

"It was bad enough you sleeping with her after I did. Honestly - you asked her about a threesome?"

"I may have put it out there as a possibility ..."

"Jesus Kelly...that's a new low!"

"This feels like you're cheating on me Shay."

"Kelly we're together in as far we're having a baby together but we are NOT a couple! Kelly are you crying? Tell me you're not crying?"

Kelly wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve

"I love you Shay!"

"And I love you too but I'm a lesbian! I didn't choose to be gay...if I could be straight life would be easier but it doesn't work like that Kelly! Look...imagine Peter Mills asking you for a hand job? Would you?"

"You enjoyed it...I gave you orgasms!"

"That's a physical thing Kelly...tap the side of your hand under my kneecap and you'll get the nerve - boy or girl...Go out Kelly, go to a bar, have a drink, meet someone random - like you used to do, sorry - I need to go...Alyson is coming back. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Shay! Don't hang up PLEASE!"

The call was disconnected and when Kelly tried to call Shay back it went directly to voicemail.

Kelly went to the fridge for a beer and then grabbed the Jim Beam from the liquor cabinet. He looked through his cell phone ...realised he didn't want sex with any of the girls in his contacts list. The doorbell rang. Kelly took delivery of the Chinese food. He'd ordered General Tso's for Shay. Her favorite. He put it all in the trash.

He drank until he couldn't feel anything. He didn't want to feel anything and he especially didn't want to think about what Shay was doing. Everything had been perfect up until now. Now it had all gone wrong and he didn't know how to fix it. Tears stung his face. He tried Shay's cell again. Straight to voicemail.

"Shay it's me. Please call me?"

Kelly watched his cell for 40 minutes. Eventually he turned it off. He preferred to think she was leaving messages and texts rather than the reality of no contact at all. He finished the beer in the fridge, and drained the Jim Beam neat from the bottle.

He woke up, face down on the sofa, groaned and rolled over to check the luminous dial on the wall clock. 3am. Shit. He climbed the spiral stairs, clutching the bannister, hesitated before choosing to go to Shay's room. He rummaged through her drawer and picked a blouse that had her scent on it. He undressed, leaving his clothes on the floor, climbed into her bed wearing only his jockey shorts and curled up into a ball holding the blouse against his face.

(a few hours later)

Kelly was having THE most amazing dream... Shay was sitting on the bed...working his cock with her hand...it was exquisite...she shouldn't know what to do but she REALLY knew what to do...how to use her fingers...using her other hand to cup and massage his balls as her hand worked his shaft. He bit his lip hard and groaned...didn't dare to hope she would take him in her mouth...he wouldn't ask...he moaned again and felt his balls tighten...his release was only moments away...

"TITS OR FACE?"

Kelly's words woke him up. He was momentarily confused...then he saw Shay's amused face looking at him...felt her hand rubbing and squeezing his hand.

"I said that out loud right?" Kelly felt his face colour. Shay continued to smirk at him.

Kelly made his awkward face which Shay loved.

"Uh...I was having this dream..."

"So I gathered...you've been writhing and moaning and fucking my duvet for the last ten minutes..."

Kelly had no words.

"Do you want to attend to...?" Shay indicated his erection, straining against the bed covers.

Kelly shook his head "I'm fine..."

There followed an uncomfortable silence. Kelly was making his little boy lost face

Shay eventually spoke..."Last night...Kelly, we need to talk..."

"I know...I'm sorry...I know..."

"Cos if this is going to be a problem...I'll have to move out. Can't have our numerous offspring asking why Daddy cries every time Mommy goes out to play..."

"I guess...I guess I wasn't expecting it...that's all..."

"I haven't sworn you to celibacy Kelly. That is NOT part of the arrangement. It never was."

Kelly blinked and nodded.

"You had a good time...?"

"It was fine"

"You seeing her again?"

"No. It was a one off. I don't want a relationship at the moment Kelly"

"She's cool with that?"

"Yes!"

"Do you have any painkillers I'm dying here"

"Hang on I'll grab you a soda and some ibuprofen"

Kelly took advantage of Shay leaving the room to bring his penis under control. He rarely masturbated...didn't need to, usually had easy access to the real thing. Recently though, he didn't want to sleep around. Indeed he hadn't slept with anyone since Shay. He didn't want to.

Shay reappeared

"Here you go"

Kelly gulped back the soda and ibuprofen.

Shay took his face in her hands, gazed into his liquid blue eyes

"Don't do that again ok?"

Kelly nodded. Shay leant forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. Kelly wiped his mouth. Shay chose to ignore that, instead saying "What am I going to do with you Severide huh?"

"Will you be my date for Mouch's wedding?"

Shay raised her eyebrows and smiled at him.

"Yes Kelly..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Shay!"

"In a minute!"

"We're going to be late!"

"We're not!"

Kelly was striding around their living area, hands in his pockets, every now and again checking his watch. He adjusted the chain on his Saint Florian.

He heard Shay start the descent of their spiral staircase and turned to watch as she appeared.

She was carrying her heels rather than risk death on the staircase. She popped them on one after the other and did a mock twirl for Kelly. She was wearing a close fitting red dress cut just above the knee, plunging neckline and backless. There was the very slightest hint of a baby bump which Kelly thought made her look even sexier.

"Yeah, you'll do..." Kelly nodded and smiled. He proffered his hands inviting Shay's opinion of his own outfit.

"Where's your tie?"

"I don't wear ties! They bother my neck!"

"You're wearing a tie - it's just one day. It's a wedding Kelly not a talk show!"

Kelly took the stairs 2 at a time. Shay heard drawers banging shut and eventually Kelly reappeared. He produced a tie the same shade of red as Shay's dress. Shay held out her hand, took the tie and proceeded to do up Kelly's top button and fasten the tie snugly around his neck. She kissed his chin and smiled up at him.

"You look very handsome. Someone might get lucky tonight" Shay smiled

"Shall we?" Kelly offered her his arm and they left the apartment together. Shay opted to drive as she wouldn't be drinking. She swapped her heels for a pair of old sneakers she kept in the boot. She found it impossible to drive in heels.

It was a sweet ceremony, nothing fancy, (other than Mouch arriving in a firetruck) - Cook County Registry Office, close friends and family only. Afterwards, the wedding party headed to the Ritz Carlton for a meal and evening entertainment. There were a few hours spent in the bar before the room was ready. Kelly stuck to Shay's hip, his arm protectively around her. At 7pm it was announced that the meal was ready. Shay and Kelly were at a table with Casey, Dawson, Hermann and his wife. The food was exceptional, as was the wine. Before the speeches the bride was toasted as the guests downed a shot of sake.

All the wedding speeches were entertaining. Mouch looked stupidly nervous for someone who fights fires. His bride was radiant but Kelly's attention was taken by her sister, after a few discrete conversations he found out that her name was Koemi...

Later in the evening, after the meal had been cleared away and the room was prepared for the dancing, Koemi was sitting at the bar speaking with a female friend. Kelly watched how animated her hands were when she spoke. She was wearing a purple dress with some sort of floral design. She was sitting with her legs crossed, Kelly admired her toned thighs and beautiful skin hue. As if Koemi sensed something she turned and looked at both Shay, and Kelly. Immediately they dropped their glances and pretended to be fascinated by their wine glasses.

"She's hot" Kelly whispered to Shay.

"Yes she is"

"She still looking at us...?"

Shay stole a furtive glance towards the bar.

"She's looking at you Kelly"

"You sure?"

"100%. Go for it"

Kelly glanced up, Koemi flashed him a winning smile before returning to her conversation.

"Wait a minute...this is Mouch's sister in law now...is that ok?" Kelly mumbled

Shay threw him a disbelieving look...

"Mills' sister, Corinne and you ask if THIS is ok? Kelly Severide have you discovered ethics all of a sudden?"

Conveniently Koemi's friend left her seat at the bar. Kelly took off his tie, undid a few buttons on his shirt, knocked back his wine, stood, straightened down his jacket and walked casually towards the bar.

"Work it boy...work it..." Shay muttered quietly then she had a quick glance around to see if Mouch was witness to this but he was engrossed in his bride and unaware that Kelly was on the prowl after his relative. Shay couldn't help but admire how smooth Severide was. He leant on the bar, next to Koemi, gave her a brief look and a nod before ordering himself a beer. He then leant in front of her to reach for a coaster. Shay watched as Koemi said something to Kelly, Kelly turned to look at Shay, then back to Koemi and said something before smiling.

"Well that's me outed" Shay thought to herself. She watched as Kelly feigned surprise as Koemi told him she was the bride's sister. There were 3 Japanese women in the room, the mother of the bride, the bride and Koemi, however she seemed either not to notice or care. She was fixated on Kelly's chest and reached to touch his Saint Florian. Shay could almost lip read the conversation.

"Wow girl you are really into him!" Shay wasn't sure if she said that bit out loud or not, a quick look around she thought she'd probably hadn't.

Koemi and Kelly chatted for about 20 minutes, she constantly reached out to touch his arm, covering her mouth with her hand when he made her laugh. Eventually Koemi took Kelly's hands in hers and whispered something in his ear. Kelly looked over her shoulder before nodding and smiling. Koemi collected her purse and left the main hall, exiting through the door Kelly had just looked at. Kelly waited a few moments, then turned to Shay and raised his eyebrows, smirking, before exiting through the same door. Shay shook her head and went over to sit with Dawson and Hermann's wife. After Kelly's melt down she was pleased to see him back to his old self.

Shay sipped at her water and checked through her mobile for messages. Dawson tapped her arm

"Shay - it's Kelly, he's looking for you" Dawson pointed to the table where Shay and Kelly had been sat. Kelly looked perturbed. Shay stuck her hand in the air, Kelly saw and waved her over urgently.

"Kelly what is it?"

"Can we go please?"

"What?"

"We have to leave. Now."

"Kelly it's not even 8pm..."

"I'll meet you outside. I need to leave!"

Shay went to argue with him again but she could tell something wasn't right.

"OK meet me at the car I'll grab my purse"

Kelly strode quickly towards the main door. Shay went back over to Dawson, shrugged and picked up her purse.

"I think he's not feeling well. I'll take him home"

Shay wasn't going to say anything else without speaking to Kelly. She turned to leave and out of the corner of her eye saw Koemi scanning the room...Shay quickly turned and left. She wondered what had Kelly done this time. Was there an angry husband to follow? She didn't wait to find out.

She got back to where she'd parked her car. Kelly was standing with his back to her, both hands placed on the bonnet, like he was being searched by the police. Shay unlocked her car and grabbed her sneakers from the boot, relieved to get out of the heels.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Kelly shook his head. Shay sighed.

"Come on then Romeo, let's get you home"


	6. Chapter 6

They drove home in silence.

Once back at the apartment Kelly flung his jacket onto a chair in the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, flipped the cap off and knocked back a huge swig. Shay put the kettle on then sat down quietly, cross legged on the sofa, watching Kelly pace about.

"What happened?"

Kelly turned to look at her, opened his mouth as if he was about to say something then looked away before speaking...

"Nothing. That's what happened...I...I couldn't...didn't..." Kelly rubbed his face with his free hand.

Shay suppressed a smile.

"Jesus Kelly I thought something bad had happened, wait, let me guess...it's never happened to you before...?"

"Never! Shay she was all over me! She wanted it everywhere! And I couldn't..."

Kelly sat down on the chair. He wouldn't meet her stare so she got up and went behind him, leant forward, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Don't beat yourself up - I know that your equipment is in full working order. Dammit Severide most of the ladies in Chicago know! That Koemi will go back to Japan and you'll never see her again. Hell she's probably in the cloakroom with Mills right now - I know her type she's a cougar"

"That's not funny"

Shay smiled and then thought of something...but did she dare...?

"I think someone could use a pick me up...a treat..." she ventured, before rubbing her nose against his ear

"Uh?"

"You heard me. I think you deserve a treat..."

Shay slid her hands inside Severide's shirt and played with his nipples

"Good?"

"Shay...what are you doing?"

"In all truth I have no idea...you'll need to guide me"

Shay crawled around to the front of the chair, she parted his knees and shuffled in between them. Kelly's eyes burned through her as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Take it off"

Kelly sat forward and let the shirt drop from his shoulders whilst Shay undid his cufflinks.

She traced her fingers across his chest and abdomen, slowly back and forth, lightly brushing his skin. It felt hot. She looked up to Kelly, to gauge a reaction. His eyes were closed and his head was tipped back, fingers grasped the arm of the chair. She lightly stroked the line of hair under his belly button until it disappeared into his trousers. Kelly's hips lifted involuntarily and he opened his mouth. Shay undid the top button of Kelly's dress trousers, took the zip between her fingers.

"Ok?"

Kelly nodded, eyes still closed, mouth formed a perfect "o" shape. He shifted slightly in the chair as Shay carefully pulled down the zip. She opened his fly and uncovered the growing bulge in his black jockey shorts. She reached behind him and grabbed the seat of his trousers

"Shift"

Kelly wriggled to let Shay slide his trousers from underneath him. Shay watched his chest rise and fall as his breathing quickened. Again she ran her fingers across his muscular torso but this time letting her fingers stray across the band of his boxers, then under the band of his boxers...close...then pulled her hand back and circled his nipples. Kelly moaned and adjusted his position in the seat. Shay took this as an invite to straddle him

"Ah!"

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

"No...no...just..." Kelly put his hands on her toned ass and shifted her slightly then began to pull her dress up to her waist. Shay flicked the tip of her tongue back and forth across his nipples. Kelly grunted and squeezed her ass, sliding his fingers inside the silk of her panties.

"Not so fast..."

Shay prevented Kelly's hands getting any closer to their desired destination.

Shay began pressing kisses against his stomach as she worked her way back down his body. Instinctively Kelly put his hands in her hair, caressing and stroking. Shay got to just above his navel when she noticed the tip of Kelly's cock poking out the waistband of his boxers.

"I may be a lesbian but that is most certainly an erection"

Kelly's fingers pressed in her hair more urgently.

"Sorry...no, I know what you're wanting but I won't do that...I want to try with my hands..."

Shay slowly and carefully peeled back the stretch fabric of his boxers, watched as his cock twitched slightly, lying against his belly. She ran her fingers through the dark nest of pubic hair before stroking up and down his penis, marvelling at the snuffling sounds Kelly was making, his hands hovering in mid air, fingers clawed.

"Soft...so soft..." Shay murmured, stroking the slight bend midway up his length.

The pleasure for Kelly was excruciating...he had NEVER been touched like this...the unintended naivety in Shay's fumbles, he briefly opened his eyes to watch her as she played with his balls before taking him in her hand.

"Tell me if I'm doing this wrong"

Shay began working her hand up and down his length, she could hear Kelly's erratic breathing. She tried different angles and different types of grip until she felt Kelly buck and his cock repeatedly twitched in her hand.

He whimpered then stuck his hand out, feeling for her face, caressing her cheek

"Touch my balls...please..." said in no more than a whisper

Shay used the request as an excuse to swap hands, she wasn't used to covering such large areas and her wrist was getting tired. She cupped Kelly's testicles and squeezed them gently as her other hand continued working his length, using Kelly's grunts to work out what he liked the best. She increased the speed at which her hand moved up and down, swapping again when her muscles ached. Kelly began wriggling in the chair, the hand that wasn't against Shay's face hovered above hers as she masturbated him.

"Yes...yes...don't stop...please...I'm close...!"

"Where's it going to go?"

Kelly shook his head before crying out and bucking in the chair. Shay watched as spurts of semen appeared from Kelly's penis, sliding over her hand and onto Kelly's tummy. She slid her hand up and down what was now a softening gooey mess until she was sure he had finished.

"I'm only ever having sex with lesbians from now on!" Kelly gasped as his orgasm finished.

Shay raised her eyebrows.

"Good luck with that. That was actually pretty cool. Is there usually this much?" Shay looked at the pool of semen as it slid down Kelly's sides, then watched as Kelly's chest heaved up and down, his eyes closed, licking his lips.

"Have you tasted yourself?"

Kelly hesitated before admitting that yes, he had. An exercise that would never be repeated.

"I'll get some tissues, you've made a bit of a mess..."

Shay went and washed her hands and came back with a towel for Kelly. He was sitting forward in the chair, she could see his shoulders were still moving in time with his breathing. She threw the towel at him and he mopped his tummy, sides and the chair before standing up and fastening his trousers.

"That was fucking unbelievable...seriously...absolutely mindblowing!"

Kelly held his arms out for a hug...Shay indicated his sticky abdomen.

"You shower first Mr...do you know how much this dress cost?"

"Are you...you know...you ok, want me to do anything?"

The way Kelly was waving his hands about Shay was wondering if he was suggesting arm wrestling or an impromptu flash mob.

"I'm good...you know I think I'll go and have some fun in my room - on my own...I've had way too much straight sex recently...my reputation will be in tatters"

Shay smiled reassuringly at Kelly. Then, there was a tentative knock at the door. Kelly slid his shirt back on and watched as Shay went to answer it.

"Oh hi! He'll be SO pleased to see you!"

Shay's face was a picture as she returned to the living room. It was Koemi.

Kelly looked like he'd farted in front of the President.

Koemi played with Kelly's tie in her fingers.

"You forgot this..." she looked up at Kelly through her long lashes. "My sister got your address from Mouch. I hope you don't mind..."

Shay's smirk was even larger.

"Have fun you guys!"

She went upstairs and moments later Lady Gaga was heard pumping out from her room.

Kelly gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi again"

Kelly smiled nervously at Koemi

"I"m sorry I think I scare you am I right...?"

Koemi placed Kelly's tie slowly around his neck and used it pull him forward - they kissed for a few moments, soft, wet, gentle kisses...less frantic than in the hotel cloakroom.

"We go to your room?"

"Uh...yeah...in a bit...want to fix yourself a drink?"

Kelly pointed at the bar.

Koemi slid Kelly's shirt from his shoulders and started kissing his chest.

Kelly needed a distraction. Koemi was hot and he wanted her but Shay had just drained him and he couldn't face embarrassment twice in one night - with the same girl.

"I need to shower Koemi...fix yourself a drink, I'll be right back"

Kelly was sure that sounded better than "my lesbian housemate has just given me the best handjob ever and I'm not sure when I can perform again"

Kelly bounded up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. He fired on the shower in the ensuite, unzipping his trousers, kicking off his shoes and socks, dropping his shirt and jockey shorts. He reached under his mattress and grabbed a porn mag, he didn't care which one.

He scrubbed himself in the shower, paying particular attention to his torso, before letting the water cascade over his hair and then face. He took a deep breath before reaching down to his cock for the first assessment...

"Please please please please" he mumbled as his hand worked up and down his shaft looking for a response. There were inklings of a reaction. Perhaps all was not lost...

He towelled himself down and flicked through the porn mag's pages...the pages he needed were probably the ones stuck together. He clawed through his closet and grabbed some sweats and a Blackhawks T Shirt. Deodorant and a quick spray of A & F Fierce cologne.

He padded back down the stairs, Koemi was sitting on a stool at the kitchen table, sipping some wine and reading something on her mobile.

"Hey"

Kelly smiled and leant down to kiss her before grabbing a beer from the fridge. He went over and sat on the couch, motioning for Koemi to join him

"No suit?" Koemi feigned disappointment, however she chose to straddle Kelly rather than sit next to him. He placed his hands on her ass as she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He squeezed her ass as she writhed on top of him, pulling the hem of her dress up to her waist. He smiled into her mouth

"You're not wearing any..."

Koemi stopped him with her finger, she pushed it into his mouth, maintaining eye contact all the time she slid her finger between her legs, made a tiny squeaking sound, then brought her finger back up between their faces. Kelly sucked it eagerly in his mouth.

Koemi grinned as she put her hand down the front of Kelly's sweat pants

"I've been waiting for this" she smirked coquettishly as her small hand rubbed up and down Kelly's cock. Kelly grabbed her for more kissing and he slid a hand between her legs, feeling her wetness he groaned into her mouth and began thrusting 2 fingers in and out of her pussy. Koemi moaned loudly as she played with his cock.

"You are big yes?"

Kelly grunted into her mouth then Koemi pushed him back to pull his t shirt off before unzipping her dress at the side. She stood up and let it slide off before returning to Kelly's lap. She was thin, very toned, small breasts, and he loved the colour of her skin. She had a small tattoo of a tiger on her left hip. He wanted to bite it. As Koemi slid her legs either side of Kelly he grabbed her by the ass and flipped her over onto her back. She shrieked and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, thrusting up against his groin. They kissed ferociously as Kelly worked his hand between her legs, tweaking her clit and pushing his fingers inside her pussy. Koemi was moaning loudly, Kelly was glad Shay still had her music on loud.

"Fuck me...please...FUCK ME" Koemi begged - her hands pulling at the ties on Kelly's sweat pants. Kelly bit her neck as she pulled his pants down, and grunted in pleasure as she released his cock.

"Wait. Protection" Kelly reached for his wallet on the table. Koemi looked at him curiously. Kelly held out a condom.

"I always use protection" he explained. Koemi nodded and took the condom from Kelly's hands. She motioned him over onto his back. Then she tore the foil open carefully with her teeth, placed the condom on his tip and squeezed the tip to get the air out, and then in a manoeuvre Kelly had only read about, she carefully unrolled the condom onto his erection using her mouth. Kelly looked at her with unbridled admiration.

"Wow" he mouthed, immediately aware he sounded like a boy seeing breasts for the first time. Koemi grinned proudly as she lay on her back and pulled him back between her legs. Kelly checked the condom was snug at the base of his cock before guiding himself inside her. Koemi squealed and groaned as he delivered his full length. He kissed her wetly on the mouth, tasting the strawberry from the flavoured lube, as he began to thrust long and slow. Koemi ran her nails hard down his back. Kelly cried out in surprise, he was sure she'd drawn blood.

"Faster. You go faster make me come"

"OK" Kelly was hardly going to disagree...

He increased the pace of his thrusts, Koemi's legs wrapped tightly around his back. She was squealing each time he entered her, he covered her mouth with his own, suppressing her noises with his tongue. Well he hoped so. Shay and he had a rule. No screamers if the other housemate was home.

Koemi now had her nails clawing into Kelly's buttocks as he writhed on top of her, grinding into her. He could feel Koemi mewl into his mouth, he kept his lips fully clamped over hers as he fucked her hard and fast as she'd asked. In only a few moments Koemi bucked up heavily, Kelly felt her orgasm spasm the length of his cock, she just about bucked him out of her, she broke away from his mouth and screamed

"Shhhhh...shhhhhh...no screaming...please!" Kelly panicked

Koemi, wherever she was in that moment, did not hear Kelly and screamed again as another orgasm wracked through her and this time she took Kelly with her. He groaned as he released inside of her, his face pressed against her neck, breathing heavily. He kissed her ear, then her neck and then smiled as he kissed her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was making soft noises.

"Do you always make that much noise?" Kelly grinned

"What noise? I made noise?"

"A little, yeah..." Kelly kissed her nose as she wrinkled it up in embarrassment.

"What is the time please?"

Kelly checked the wall clock.

"It's a little after ten thirty"

"Sorry I have to go"

Koemi wriggled out from under Kelly he only just grabbed the condom in time before it fell off. She quickly dressed, barely acknowledging him lying there naked on the sofa holding onto a used condom. She slipped her heels on and looked for her purse. Kelly sat up waved his hand to the dresser by the door, then, feeling a little self conscious he covered his modesty with a cushion.

"Hey. Did I do something wrong?" He eventually spoke as she was putting her coat on.

Koemi smiled, kissed him on the mouth.

"Not at all. It's complicated. I need to leave now. You were wonderful"

And with that she was gone.

Kelly got up and disposed of the condom before locating his beer, draining it in one, then opening another. Suddenly he became aware of something. He swung round to see Shay halfway down the spiral staircase, wearing a vest top and knickers and an amused look on her face. He loved how the baby bump showed.

Kelly moved the bottle of beer against his manhood then squealed as the icy sensation hit his sensitive bits.

"Don't you knock?"

"You wouldn't have heard me knock over the screaming Severide"

Shay made "the face"

Kelly grinned sheepishly.

"I was right" Shay smiled

"Uh?"

"I told you you'd get lucky!"

She started to move back up the staircase.

"Hang on - I'll get some antiseptic cream, you're bleeding Kelly"

Severide pulled on his sweats before Shay came back with the cream and some cotton wool.

"Lie on your front on the floor"

Kelly obeyed and winced as Shay dabbed the cream on the broken skin on his back.

"Pants down"

Kelly wriggled to let Shay pull his sweats down revealing his buttocks.

"Jesus Kelly she has done a number on you!"

Shay tenderly dabbed the cream all over the scratched areas then grinned before kissing Kelly's bottom and playfully slapping it. She climbed to her feet and headed to the staircase

"Goodnight Severide"

"Goodnight Shay, love you"

"Love you too"


End file.
